Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{3} \times 1\dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{16}{3} \times \dfrac{5}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{16 \times 5}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{80}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{20}{3}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{2}{3}$